Le Chat
Le Chat est un NPC non hostile dans Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Elle est rencontrée pour la première fois à la Salle 410. Apparence Le Chat ressemble à un félin de petite taille, avec des yeux noirs ovales et sans moustaches. Son corps est de couleur rose clair, sauf pour l'intérieur de ses oreilles et la zone autour de ses yeux, qui est plus sombre. Elle est toujours en position assise, en train de sourire et de remuer la queue de gauche à droite. Gameplay Lorsque le Protagoniste entre dans la Salle 410, une ligne rouge se trouve sur le sol, avec le message "Threshold of Consciousness" (Limite de la Conscience). Traverser la ligne fera apparaître Le Chat, qui annonce : "Well hello there. Are you lost, little one?" (Bien le bonjour. Êtes-vous perdu, petit être ?). En interagissant avec Le Chat, elle dira ensuite : "This place can help those who are ready, but expect turmoil more than you are used to." (Cet endroit peut aider ceux qui sont prêts, mais attendez-vous à plus de tourmente que d'habitude). Le joueur peut ensuite choisir d'aller à gauche, à droite ou au milieu. Aller à gauche mène à une pièce moitié jaune moitié rose. Dans cette salle, le joueur peut voir des créatures semblables à des vers rouges sur le sol, avançant et reculant perpétuellement, ainsi qu'une étrange boussole suivant le Protagoniste. Interagir avec Le Chat la fera dire : "Two sides of the same coin. Knowing your projections can help you achieve freedom." (Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Connaître votre projection peut vous aider à atteindre la liberté). Aller à droite mène dans un endroit où tout semble flotter dans l'espace. Le Chat, cette fois flottant dans le vide, dira : "Balance is the key to keeping your mind free and sane." (L'équilibre est la clé pour garder votre esprit libre et sain). La seconde salle à gauche ressemble à un bureau dans un immeuble en ville. Un ordinateur se trouve sur une table et montre rapidement différents messages. Dans cette pièce, Le Chat dira : "The mask you wear serves its purpose well, but be careful not to lose yourself in it." (Le masque que vous portez remplit bien sa fonction, mais prenez garde à ne pas vous y perdre). La salle du milieu est entièrement plongée dans le noir, à part la porte et Le Chat qui sont totalement éclairés. Cette fois, elle annoncera : "Knowing your shadow can greatly help you, but be ready to see what you'd rather not be." (Connaître votre ombre peut grandement vous aider, mais soyez prêt à voir ce que vous ne feriez mieux de ne pas voir). Prendre la porte emmènera le Protagoniste dans un étrange couloir rouge, avec une porte tout au bout. Y entrer mènera aux labyrinthes du Spécimen 7, qui apparaîtra ensuite pour poursuivre le Protagoniste. Après s'être échappé, ni Le Chat, ni le Spécimen 7 ne réapparaîtront pour le reste du jeu. Trivia * Avec Le Chat et le poster "Hang in there" trouvé dans certains Ascenseurs, les chats semblent être des symboles récurrents de sécurité dans le jeu. * Le Chat peut être une référence au Chat Noir du RPG d'horreur "The Witch's House", dans lequel il apparaît à différents endroits, dont une horloge. Mais le chat n'est qu'un personnage secondaire et fonctionne comme un point de sauvegarde. * Les salles dans lesquelles Le Chat apparaît peut être une référence au jeu "Yume Nikki". * Les salles dont Le Chat parle sont une référence aux archétypes du subconscient élaborés par Carl Gustav Jung. ** Elle fait clairement référence au Persona et à l'Ombre, le persona étant le masque de la conformité sociale, et l'ombre étant nos désirs et traumas inconsciemment refoulés. Les deux autres salles font possiblement référence au Soi et à l'Anima. * L'apparence du Chat peut être fortement inspirée par Kyubey de Madoka Magica, notamment les yeux, la couleur et la queue remuant. ** Un poster de Kyubey se trouve aux environs de la Salle 165, dans une des salles de classe. Gallerie À venir. Catégorie:Divers